


The real picture

by Veto_power_over_clocks



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drift's | Deadlock's Oral Fixation, Gift Fic, Let's end 2018 by killing what's left of my shame, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Symbiote!Matrix AU, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Yes. That Matrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veto_power_over_clocks/pseuds/Veto_power_over_clocks
Summary: In which the Matrix is a symbiote, Rodimus is dating both the Matrix and Drift, and Rodimus' partners want him to have a good time.





	The real picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cincilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cincilin/gifts).



> There was a twitter thread about the Matrix being a symbiote that couldn't stand Optimus and absolutely adored Hot Rod/Rodimus. As you can see, the idea... evolved. One day I'll write the Matrix/Rodimus/Drift romantic comedy. Until then, have this.
> 
> All you need to know for this fic is that the Matrix is a symbiote in a poly relationship with driftrod. Also, the Matrix can possess them, but only if it's safe, sane, and consensual, and backs off if any of them says so. Also? The Matrix is kind of a petty bitch.
> 
> This was written as a bribe for a friend. Dear, you're wonderful, beautiful and amazing. I really hope 2019 treats you kindly. If not, I guess I'll have to, I don't know, write more weird threeways to cheer you up?

The problem with being a self-sabotaging mess is that sometimes you see the bait, recognize it as bait, and absolutely fail at keeping yourself from taking it. Rodimus should know better, he has been alive for too many years not to, yet he keeps falling into the same traps.

When Drift asks him oh so innocently why the Matrix had decided that he should be brought into the relationship, an alarm goes off inside Rodimus’ head. There’s something in Drift’s tone, in the way he’s watching him intently, in the barely-there smirk that screams at Rodimus that he’s being set up. The fact that the Matrix’s humming has become just a bit lower adds to that feeling.

“Huh?” Rodimus asks, stalling for time. Maybe he can figure out what those two are planning. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious, that’s all.” Yeah, Drift is lying. The almost smirk is still there and the Matrix is laughing.

“Yeah, it’s not really that interesting. I thought the Matrix might have told you already?”

“I asked them, but they said it was not their story to tell.”

Rodimus narrows his eyes. The Matrix? Not sharing something that would have made them look superior? Yeah, right. Drift knows and he’s not even bothering to come up with a good lie.

“So now you’re asking me,” Rodimus says cautiously.

“Yes.”

“Again, why?”

“Like I said, I’m curious.” Drift grins, teasing, and Rodimus knows that this conversation won’t be finished unless he actually tells Drift what he wants to hear.

He sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose and, not meeting Drift’s eye, quietly says, “I was interfacing with the Matrix and thinking of you.”

Drift’s grin widens. Yeah, he’d definitely known about that. Of course the Matrix had told him.

It’s not that he’s embarrassed, okay? It’s just that admitting to your boyfriend that you were thinking about him while interfacing with your other partner before he entered the relationship, before the idea of him entering the relationship had even occurred to anyone, feels a bit… Okay, he _is_ embarrassed. It speaks of a lack of self-control he doesn’t like.

“I want you to know that I’m feeling betrayed,” he says, looking down so the Matrix knows he’s talking to them.

Drift laughs, not mocking or teasing, but fond. It makes things better.

“It’s fine, Rodimus.” Drift’s smile softens, tenderness directed at Rodimus and the Matrix. “If it helps, I was thinking about you when I interfaced with the Matrix.”

Rodimus blinks and makes sure he heard right. He replays the memory file. Yeah.

He smiles, suddenly feeling a lot less sheepish and a lot more flattered. Then his mind finishes processing the words and he gets distracted, because, well… Drift interfacing with the Matrix is a very nice mental picture. He knows it happened, but the fact still manages to catch him by surprise every now and then, which always ends with him going to find Drift so the three of them can ‘spend some time together’.

“Rodimus?” Drift asks, amused. “Where are you right now?”

“Sorry. Got distracted by the mental picture.”

Drift shakes his head in a fondly exasperated gesture.

“What do you think?” he says, looking at the Matrix with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Should we give him the real picture?”

Rodimus’ mouth goes dry. So _that_ was what they’d been planning.

.

.

.

.

Drift sits at the edge of the berth, his legs spread open and the Matrix in his hands, on his lap. Rodimus is sitting in front of them, a hungry look in his eyes that has Drift and the Matrix congratulating each other and Drift already feeling warm.

“Ready?” he asks the Matrix and Rodimus, who nods.

 _“Always,_ ” the Matrix says, making Rodimus snort and exchange a look of amusement with Drift.

Keeping one hand on the Matrix, Drift brings the other one to his thigh and starts slowly running his fingers up and down his plating. He doesn’t take his eyes off Rodimus, who in turn is following the movements of Drift’s hand.

There’s a warm sensation against his abdomen as the first energy tendrils from the Matrix start making their way across his body. There’s a current of energy that travels down his legs, making the points where his fingers are touching his thigh more sensitive, so he presses his palm against his plating to fully enjoy the effect. Then he drags his hand up to his hip and starts tracing the edges of his armor, each touch amplified by the Matrix’s effect on his nervecircuits.

His ventilations speed up when he feels the tendrils dipping into every joint in his lower body, and he barely has a moment to prepare himself as the Matrix starts teasing all the wires, sending a rush of pleasure that has him throwing his head back and moaning. He can feel the energy tendrils slowly crawling up his neck to his lips and his ventilations hitch in anticipation to what it will be like once they’re there. There’s a prickling sensation on his lower lip that changes as the Matrix adjusts which nervecircuits they’re stimulating, until it feels like a finger brushing the area. It’s soft, a caress that’s soon followed by another tendril entering his mouth and expanding until every sensory node is sending pleasurable data to his brain.

He licks his lower lip, the contact with the energy making his tongue tingle and making him smile. The Matrix hums in approval.

The difference between a kiss and this is that a kiss requires his participation in order to create friction and sensation. This? Every square _millimeter_ of his mouth feels touched, the right pressure and softness, sometimes tickling, sometimes purely pleasurable, but always perfect. Rodimus is probably going to tease him later about how the Matrix caters to his oral fixation, but really? It’s good and no one can blame him for enjoying it, especially when the Matrix’s sensations are overlapping with his own, so he feels twice-kissed and twice-touched. The only thing that could make it better would be to have Rodimus’ mouth on his.

But Rodimus is watching. He should make this more interesting for him. He moves his free hand up his chest and starts teasing every wire he can access through the gaps in his armor, energy following his fingers to amplify the effect, and he imagines that it’s Rodimus touching him, Rodimus touching each delicate cable and making him sigh. Soon he’s squirming in place, gasping and shaking at the built up charge, at the way the Matrix is interacting with that charge, making the sensation stronger in certain areas of his body and barely noticeable in others. He latches onto the Matrix’s presence to ground himself, to the fact that the Matrix doesn’t experience pleasure the way mechs do, that for the Matrix it’s more about entertaining themself with the changes in charge and the many ways a bot can be brought to his knees - and about bonding with him for a moment - than about having an overload. He latches onto the separation between the Matrix and his pleasure to make it last longer.

He’s aware of the rest of the tendrils making their way up his head, and he waits for the first delicate touch on one of his finials. He’s right about the location, but the Matrix decides to completely go for it immediately, a shock of sensation on his finials that has him crying out.

 _“Good?”_ the Matrix asks smugly. He’s close. All he needs is one touch in the right spot, one more energy pulse and he’ll be overloading.

He doesn’t know how he manages to think about anything when most of his brain is swimming in lust, but he manages to remember that Rodimus is watching, that the whole point of this was to put on a show for him, so they might as well deliver.

He lifts his head to make eye-contact.

Rodimus is on the edge of his seat, clearly eager to participate, but they’d told him this was for him to watch, not to join, and he has behaved. He looks hungrier than before, and his hands are twitching. Drift smiles and very deliberately licks his lips, again enjoying the feeling of the Matrix against his tongue. Then Drift parts his chest plates and exposes his spark.

Energy wraps itself around every nervecircuit of his free hand, until it’s barely under his control. He feels his hand being raised, his temporary connection with the Matrix making it feel like he’s doing it while also being aware that these aren’t his actions. His hand moves until it’s close enough to his chest that Drift can use what little control he has over it to press his fingertips against his spark.

He overloads, only static coming out of his vocalizer as he leans forward instinctively to get closer to his own hand. He forgets the room, the Matrix, Rodimus and his own spark as he sinks under the ecstasy for an unknown amount of time before he slowly finds himself floating back towards full awareness.

His chest plates are closed, both his hands are keeping him upright on the berth and Rodimus is putting the Matrix back inside his chest and looking at Drift like he’s dying to touch him.

“How was it?” Drift asks, smiling smugly. Or trying to, at least; he doesn’t think it comes out well, though, right now it’s hard to feel anything besides bliss.

His answer is Rodimus cupping his cheek and bowing to kiss him, open mouthed and wet, his tongue curling against Drift’s and his other hand settling on Drift’s waist.

“That good, huh?” Drift says when Rodimus breaks the kiss.

“Yeah,” Rodimus says, his voice low.

Drift closes his legs and takes Rodimus by the waist.

“Give me a moment to remember how to think and we’ll take care of you.”

Rodimus smiles and kisses his forehead. Drift doesn’t need to be bonded to the Matrix to hear them cheering.

.

.

.

.

Being patient is _difficult_ , but no one can say that Rodimus doesn’t try. Drift has his forehead against Rodimus’ chest and Rodimus is petting the back of his head as his ventilations become slower and his frame cools down. Eventually, Drift raises his head and kisses Rodimus’ chest.

“Okay,” Drift murmurs against his plating. “Let’s do this.” He looks up and smiles at Rodimus, bright and tender, then pats his thighs. “Come here. Sit down.”

Rodimus snorts.

“That’s it? No sexy invitation, no promises?” he teases.

“Well,” Drift says, his smile turning into a smirk, “I thought that you knew what to expect.” He moves his hands from Rodimus’ waist to his hips, thumbs hovering over the gaps, and Rodimus is lost in the way Drift is looking at him, full of desire. “After all, I said that _we_ would be taking care of you.” At that, he introduces his thumbs into the gaps, pressing the wires there, and that’s when Rodimus realizes that looking at Drift had distracted him from the Matrix – he can feel them now, the thin energy tendrils wrapped around every wire that make it so Drift’s soft touch is felt intensely, pleasure that travels through his entire body and makes him gasp and buck into Drift’s touch.

“O-kay. Y-yeah,” Rodimus says, putting a hand on Drift’s shoulder to keep himself upright. “I’m sitting down.”

Drift’s lips are pressed tightly, like he’s trying not to laugh, as Rodimus straddles him. It’s a difficult task, because the Matrix has turned up his sensitivity, and every point of contact with Drift feels amazing. He thinks he could overload with a hug.

At that, Rodimus can feel the Matrix retreating from his frame, so his sensory nodes are back to their usual settings. There’s some built-up charge, enough to have him eager, but not enough as to be unbearable, and he’s certain that that’s the Matrix’s doing. He should be a lot closer to an overload than he is right now.

Rodimus reaches for the seams at Drift’s chest, but Drift shakes his head and takes Rodimus’ hand in his own. Losing the contact of Drift’s thumb inside his hip joint makes him cold, but the tender way in which Drift holds his hand makes up for that, a different sort of warmth filling him, which only grows when the Matrix wraps some tendrils around that hand as well. Drift brings Rodimus’ hand to his lips and kisses it before putting it back on his shoulder.

 _“We want you to have fun today_ ,” the Matrix says, an energy tendril travelling down Rodimus’ chest, leaving a tingling sensation behind.

“Where did this come from?”

“You’ve seemed rather stressed lately,” Drift says, putting a hand on Rodimus’ spoiler and moving it downwards, until he can start rubbing the lower edge with his thumb and forefinger.

Rodimus closes his eyes, his ventilations speeding up. The Matrix is still going over his chest.

Drift’s other hand cups his cheek and gently guides Rodimus’ face downwards, so Drift can whisper, “And we wanted to help,” against his lips before kissing him.

It starts slow, Drift’s lips moving against his, then he feels the tip of Drift’s tongue against his lips, so he parts them to let Drift lick into his mouth, and he can feel the Matrix’s energy there as well, stimulating all those spots that Drift’s tongue can’t touch.

Drift pulls back slightly, catches Rodimus’ lower lip between his teeth and pulls softly. That’s when both Drift and the Matrix change what they’re doing. Drift moves his hand from Rodimus’ spoiler to the seams at his side and drags his fingers over them, a spot of warmth that spreads to the rest of his torso as the Matrix starts interacting with that sensation, spreading it towards his entire body – it’s like Drift is touching every seam at the same time, dragging his fingers maddeningly slow over them.

His first moans are caught by Drift’s mouth, but then Drift breaks the kiss to press his lips to Rodimus’ jaw, brushes them down to Rodimus’ neck and starts kissing there, nipping and sucking. He takes his hand from Rodimus’ face and starts touching his spoiler, pressing delicate fingertips to it and running them over the plating - the Matrix is there too, turning up the sensitivity of the area. Rodimus starts trying to press his spoiler into Drift’s fingers to get more of that sensation, throwing his head back in his attempts and better exposing his neck to Drift, who takes the chance to bite down on the spot where it meets the shoulder.

The small flash of pain has Rodimus gritting his teeth to keep from crying out, and then there’s Drift lapping at the energon, the contact of his tongue a soothing warmth that makes Rodimus whimper despite his best attempts to keep his control over his vocalizer.

“Come on,” Drift whispers, and kisses the wound, “let us hear you.” He kisses the wound again and licks it, sucks on it as the hand on Rodimus’ side finally stops teasing the seams and moves up to the gaps in Rodimus’ chest armor. “We love hearing you; let us know how it feels,” Drift says in Rodimus’ audial, his voice husky. The instruction travels down Rodimus’ frame turned into a wave of arousal, and he finally allows himself to part his lips and let out every sound, every sigh and moan that Drift’s hand on his spoiler causes.

“That’s good, that’s really good, Rodimus, come on,” Drift continues, pressing small kisses to Rodimus’ jaw every couple of words. “You make the best sounds, let us hear you.”

The Matrix sends an energy pulse that has Rodimus throwing his head back and crying out, a wordless sound mixed with static that has Drift muttering more words of encouragement against his plating.

He tries to speak, tries to tell Drift and the Matrix how much he adores them both, but all that comes out are broken syllables and moans. He parts his chest plates instead, hopes the way his spark always reacts to them both is enough of a declaration.

“ _We know_ ,” the Matrix says, extending their reach towards every part of Rodimus, so that he feels like every pleasure point is being softly touched, bringing him to the tipping point and leaving him there.

“We know,” Drift says, kissing down Rodimus’ neck, both his hands inching towards his exposed spark.

He moves away to look at Rodimus’ spark, his hands flat against Rodimus’ chest, framing his spark.

The Matrix’s pressure on Rodimus’ sensory nodes increases slightly, just enough to cause a small flare.

Drift slides his hands over Rodimus’ plating until his thumbs are right over his spark. The reaction is immediate: there’s a bigger flare, energy tendrils curling around Drift’s thumbs. At the same time, the Matrix stimulates every wire, every nervecircuit and every sensory node.

Just a fraction of what each of them is doing would have been enough, so this has Rodimus falling forward onto Drift’s shoulder, shaking, gasping and completely lost in sensation as wave over wave of pleasure washes over him, the Matrix modulating the sensory feedback to ensure it isn’t too much, until Drift removes his hands from Rodimus’ spark and instead starts rubbing gentle, comforting circles on Rodimus’ sides, while all the energy tendrils draw back from his body, back into the Matrix, slowly allowing him to come down from the high and to settle contentedly against Drift’s chest.

“You were amazing,” Drift is saying, his hands still caressing Rodimus’ sides soothingly. “Absolutely beautiful.” He keeps praising him, occasionally kissing Rodimus’ temple.

“ _He’s right, you know? He’s absolutely right_ ,” the Matrix hums in his chest. “ _My Prime_. _The one I waited for._ ”

Rodimus adjusts his hold on Drift, puts his arms around his neck and lifts his head to catch Drift’s lips in a languid kiss.

“Thank you for that. Both of you,” he says, still in the afterglow.

“It was the Matrix’s idea,” Drift says, smirking. Rodimus can imagine how much hell Drift would have gotten from the Matrix if he hadn’t immediately given them credit.

“ _An excellent idea_ ,” the Matrix says proudly.

“Best. Idea. Ever.” He hides his face against Drift’s neck. “Next time, we should do it for you.”

There’s a pause before Drift says, “Yes, please.”

Rodimus smiles and lightly scrapes Drift’s neck with his teeth.

Yeah. He’s looking forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the weird threeway you hadn't thought of!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> If you wanna rec this, you can reblog [this post](http://veto-power-over-fanworks.tumblr.com/post/181597410590/the-real-picture).
> 
> May you have a wonderful 2019!


End file.
